


Halloween Hayride

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hayride, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “I’m so excited!” Patton says, bouncing slightly in his seat. Virgil smiles softly at him and shifts a bit to get comfy, trying to get it where the hay isn’t poking him as much.“Yeah, this is gonna be cool.” Virgil smiles as Patton wraps an arm around him, leaning into the warmth his boyfriend is radiating. Despite it still being early October and the day having been one of the warmest so far this fall, it’s still chilly enough to make sweaters and scarves necessary.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 28





	Halloween Hayride

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted October 3rd, 2018. 
> 
> No warnings for this one ^^  
> Prompt #11 - Hayride 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“I’m so excited!” Patton says, bouncing slightly in his seat. Virgil smiles softly at him and shifts a bit to get comfy, trying to get it where the hay isn’t poking him as much.

“Yeah, this is gonna be cool.” Virgil smiles as Patton wraps an arm around him, leaning into the warmth his boyfriend is radiating. Despite it still being early October and the day having been one of the warmest so far this fall, it’s still chilly enough to make sweaters and scarves necessary.

“Cool?! Don’t you mean amazing?” Roman says, a bit too loudly, from his and Logan’s side of the carriage. Logan sets a hand on Roman in a silent message to be a bit quieter, causing Roman to smile sheepishly at him.

Virgil winces at the volume and shrinks back into his hoodie, “Same thing, Princey.” Virgil snickers when Roman gets all offended, ranting and raving about the difference between those words.

Logan sighs softly, managing to look at his boyfriend in equal parts annoyance and fondness. “Either way, "He interjects once Roman starts to go off topic, "It is about to start soon. I’d suggest we all get comfortable. We’re not going to want to miss much of this.”

Taking his advice, Roman wraps an arm around him, tugging Logan into his side. Logan leans into him, their other hands linking across their laps. Virgil smirks and leans a bit more into Patton’s side and whispers, “And he says that _we’re_ the affectionate ones.”

Patton giggles, both of them watching as Logan pecks Roman’s cheek, causing Roman to blush and Logan to smirk happily. “Yeah, but we’re not that different,” Patton says, gesturing at the way that he’s almost fully in Virgil’s lap at this point.

Virgil just laughs and shrugs, finding it hard to disagree with that.

As the announcer starts to welcome them to the hayride, they all settle a bit more into their seats, eyes already focused on the front of the carriage. Once the announcer is finished, the carriage starts to slowly move forward along the track.

The first area they enter is a large forest that is pitch-black save for a few lights along the track, giving enough illumination to see some decorations in the shadows.

“Ooh, look over there!” Roman points over to a monster-decorated hidden enough that all that is visible is its eyes.

The ride takes them through several different scenes: a graveyard, a witch’s hut, a haunted castle filled with ghosts, and much more. Roman and Patton are constantly talking about the decorations, how well made they are, and how amazing each area is.

Virgil taps Patton whenever he sees a spider as they had previously agreed on this signal so that Patton could hide his face, which he does, gratefully ducking his head down into Virgil’s shoulder, squeezing his hand in thanks.

As they approach a new area, the music shifts from the vague spooky sounding background noise to something familiar, something easily recognizable by all four of them. Roman and Virgil turn to grin at each other, eyes wide and excited as the carriage leads out into an area themed around the Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Look at that!” Virgil grasps onto Patton’s arm as he points out at a scene that perfectly mimics one in the movie, “Nothing’s out of place…” He whispers in awe and Patton smiles fondly, glad to see him enjoying this.

The ride goes through more scenes all themed around different Halloween movies, eventually ending with a grand display. The carriage goes a bit further before slowing to a stop back in the entrance, having done a large circle to get through all the different areas.

Roman jumps out of the carriage, turning and offering a hand to Logan, helping him down and kissing his knuckles once he does so. Virgil carefully gets down, laughing when Patton has him turn around, jumping onto his back and clinging to him.

“That was very well done,” Logan comments, keeping his hand linked with Roman’s, smiling at the sight Virgil and Patton make.

“It was! That was awesome!” Patton squeals, resting his head on top of Virgil’s. Virgil gives a slight nod in agreement, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend too much.

“Oh definitely! Now, what do you all say about getting some hot chocolate?” Roman asks, “It is rather chilly after all.”

They all agree unanimously, all trekking back to the car, still excitedly discussing the hayride, off to get some hot chocolate and spend the night marathoning movies together.


End file.
